Fairy Tail High
by xXGGPXx
Summary: Natsu is one of the most popular student of Fairy Tail High but his been single for a long time sure his been on dates but he had one girlfriend but it was an awkward relationship so they broke up even though they are a lot of girls who want to date him but he wasn't interested in any of them,but what happens when a certain blonde transfers to his school NaLu,GaLe and more!
1. First Day of School

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it also I'm new to thing writing thing so sorry if my style of writing I scrappy or something so please go easy on me if you leave a review**

 **DISCLAIMER:I** **DO NOT** **OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 ** _First day of school_**

Natsu groaned at the sound of his alarm clock so he hit the top of his alarm clock to snooze it ( it was a digital alarm clock) and went back to sleep

Natsu eyes shot open when he suddenly got rudely awaken by his little sister shouting

"NATSU WAKE UP!" Wendy shouted as loud as she can to wake her brother up

"Five more minutes" Natsu grumbled out while closing his eyes

Natsu covered his ears with his pillow to lessen the noise,then Wendy started to bang at his door making more noise

"NATSU YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Wendy shouted banging at his door

Natsu groaned and got up he could still hear his sister shouting and banging at his door

"I'M UP ALREADY!" Natsu shouted back at his sister,then the noise stopped and he heard his sister going down the stairs

"Geez that girl is so loud" Natsu said to himself while stretching his arms

Natsu stood up and went to his bathroom to get ready

 _ **A few minutes later**_

Natsu got out of his room and went down stairs to eat breakfast

"Good morning son" Natsu's father Igneel greeted him

"Morning dad" Natsu said while sitting down

"Did you get a good night sleep?" Igneel asked his pinked haired son

"I did...until Wendy woke me up" Natsu said while eating

"You were gonna get late" Wendy said

"You were still loud" Natsu said with an annoyed expression

"Oh...haha sorry" Wendy apologized

"Oh my maybe you should be more quiet next time Wendy" Natsu's mom Grandine scolded Wendy with a soft voice "But Natsu you should wake up once your alarm rings just so that Wendy doesn't need to shout at you,Do you understand?" Grandine also scolded Natsu

"I understand" Natsu said with a sigh

"So Natsu are you gonna get a girlfriend this school year?" Wendy asked his brother

Natsu nearly choked when he heard the question after drinking a whole glass of water "Why are you asking _that_ kind of question?!" Natsu asked

"I was just curious,and why did you almost choke?" Wendy asked

"I dunno guess I was surprised that you asked a question like that" Nastu said while getting up his chair

"Why would you be surprised? I sometimes ask you that kind of stuff" Wendy said while get her bag that was laying in the couch

"Dunno" Natsu answered Wendy's question

"Oh are you guys going now? Well I'll get your father" Grandine said

"Hmm? Why are you going to get me dear?" Igneel asked

"Oh there you are the kids are ready to go" Grandine said

"Oh right I should get going" Igneel said giving his wife a quick kiss on the cheek

"Bye mom" Wendy and Natsu said while waving their hands

"Good luck in the first of school kids" Grandine said while waving back at them

"Alright kids get in the car" Igneel said while getting in his car

Natsu and Wendy went in the car and Igneel started to drive to Natsu's school

Igneel stopped infront of a school gate "Take care son and don't cause any trouble"

"I won't dad" Natsu said while getting out of the car and watched his father drive to the direction of Wendy's school

"Yo flame head!" Natsu heard a familiar voice call him

Natsu turned around to see his friend "Yo?" Natsu said with a confused look on his face

"What's with the look?" Gray asked him

"Seriously? You didn't realize" Natsu said

"Realize what?" Gray asked scratching his head

"Dammit Gray...you're shirtless you perv" Natsu said pointing at his bare shirt

Gray looked down to see his bare chest "Where and how the hell?" Gray said as girls looked at him

"At least he still has pants on" Someone joined in their conversation

The two boys looked over to see who joined in their conversation

"The hell?!" Natsu said

"Dude were you eavesdropping on us?" The shirtless Gray asked

"Yeah so? It was fun watching you guys" Gajeel said

"You creep" Natsu said

"Whatever lets just go in the school" Gajeel said

Gajeel and Natsu looked at Gray to only see him in his boxers

"Gray you do know the dresscode,right?" A feminine voice asked

"The hell Gray quit stripping" Gajeel said looking away

"Why do we have to be friends with a damn stripper" Natsu said

They still haven't noticed the red head who was standing behind them

"Hey Erza" Gray gave attention to the red head

"Put your pants on" Erza said while pointing a finger at him

Gray looked down "How did I do that?" Gray asked himself

"Just put your pants on Ice Queen" Natsu said

"Oh right" Gray said while grabbing his pants that was laying on the floor

"What the?! Are you seriously just gonna put your pants on while a bunch of people just watch you" Gajeel said with a horrified look on his face

"Damn what a perv" Natsu said

"You better find your shirt Gray" Erza said to Gray

They all walked in the school

"You guys go on ahead I need to go to the principals office" Erza said

The boys just watched her walk

"We should probably find are lockers" Gray said

"You should probably find your shirt" Natsu said

Gray faked cough to get all of the students attention he sure was successful in getting their attention all students looked at them and quickly made a clear path way for the three boys

"My plan worked" Gray snickered

As the three boys walked pass the students they could hear students mumbling about some stuff

"They're soooo dreamy" A girl purred out

"Man I wish I was like them" A thin boy said

"I wish I could date one of them" A girl clasped her hands together,day dreaming about dating all of them

"They're so popular too" A student whispered to his friends

As they walked past all of the students the three boys saw two of their friends

"Man are we that popular already?!" A surprised look formed on Gajeels face

"Do you love the fame?" Gray jokingly asked

"Who knew that we'd get so popular even someone who's part the student council got popular" Natsu's lips turned into a smirk

"Jellal isn't a part of the student council he's just a teachers pet" Gray said

"Geez do you have to insult him that hard?" Gajeel asked

"I was only telling the truth" Grays hands formed into fists

"Well you said it in a rather impolite manner so therefore you were insulting me" Jellal stated

"Uhhh...english please" Natsu scratched the back of his head

"The hell does 'impolite' mean?!" Gray asked his friends

"Lowkey,Can you explain what 'impolite' means to them" Jellal said with a smile

"I uhhhh" Lowkey grabbed his phone from his pocket "Uhhh hey mom" Lowkey just fake called his mom

Jellal looked at Natsu "Would yo—"

"Hell no!" Natsu cut him off

"Please just speak our language Jellal" Gray pleaded

"Okay" Jellal said

"I think the bell is about to ring so you guys should get to class" Lowkey said

They all headed their separate ways

 ** _In Class_**

"Alright class I am you're homeroom teacher Gildarts Clive I hope you will all behave your selves" Gildarts grinned

Natsu can already hear students talking about him

"Seriously _his_ are teacher" A Browned haired students cowered out

"What kinda teacher dresses like that" A short girl stated

"This guy is scary" A students cowered in fear

"Settle down!" Gildarts slammed his hand on his desk

Silence covered the whole classroom

"I'll be checking the attendance..." Gildarts calmly said

"And last one Natsu Dragneel" Gildarts said but he got no response "NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Gildarts shouted

Natsu raised his hand "Here" he shot his teacher a glare

"Are you deaf!" Gildarts shouted at the pink haired boy "I called you 2 times"

"So?...who cares" Natsu talked back and all of the student gasped

Gildarts walked over to the pink haired boy "You got some real guts to talk back to a teacher" Gildarts leaned in to see the boys face up close

"Back off old man" Natsu said glaring at his teacher

Gildarts wasn't even that close to Natsu but he found it irritating on how close a teacher is to face

"Who you calling old man" Gildarts smacked Natsu face causing him to look to his side

Students started to talk

"Woah did he really just punch Natsu Dragneel?!" A shocked student said

"Isn't that child abuse?!" A scared student question

"Is...is he okay?" A concerned looking girl asked

"That was a hard punch!" A student said in shock

Natsu turned his head to look at his teacher and smiled

"Whats with smile? Do you want to get hit that bad?!" Gildarts taunted

"I'm all fired up" Natsu whispered looking down

"What doe—" Gildarts got cut off by a fist hitting him across his face

"You're pretty strong for a kid" Gildarts said while rubbing his sore cheek

"Impressed?" Natsu asked

"Not really but I'll give you some credit on that weak punch of yours" Gildarts said while walking to his desk

Natsu sat back down "This means war" Natsu said to himself

"You should've just given up flame head" Gray whispered

"Giving up isn't an option for me" Natsu cracked his knuckles

"Tsk bet you can't beat him" Gray mocked him

"I'll beat you're face" Natsu tauntingly said

"Go ahead then" Gray tempted him

"Oi! No fighting in my class" Gildarts warned

"Says the person who started a fight with one of his students" Natsu grinned

Gildarts laughed and turned to the board ' _Natsu Dragneel huh? He is gonna be easy to beat up'_ Gildarts thought

The rest of the class was boring all the teachers did was introduce their selves and then explained _their rules_ Natsu almost fell asleep since he was so bored all he wanted to do is get out of the class he can't even skip class for the first day of school or he would be expelled heck he couldn't skip class for a week

 ** _Lunch time_**

"Daamn my jaw still hurts from that punch,it might be broken" Natsu said massaging his jaw well he tried to massage it but it only made it worse

"What happened?" Gajeel asked while eating his fork he had a weird habit of eating metal objects

"Did you and get into a fight?" Lowkey asked

"Nahh he got punched by our teacher Gildarts Clive"Gray said

"Gildarts Clive? I've heard some stuff about him"Jellal stated and all of his friends gave him curios looks

"Tell us everything" Natsu said with a curios look on his face

"Well I heard that he used to be a soldier thus the bandages he wears around his body,I also heard that they did some extreme training and that he lost his daughter,but then he quit his job as a soldier just so that he could find his daughter but he needed money so he applied to become a teacher and so he got accepted but he had to go school after school since he was traveling from place to place,they said that he was a really good teacher but he got into fights with his students,since he was such a great teacher he was given the name of ' _The Greatest Teacher'_ they even call him _'The Strongest Person in Magnolia'_ " Jellals story finally came to an end

"But the story could be a false rumor" Jellal

"Doesn't seem like it is" Lowkey said

"That guys has been through a lot" Gajeel said

"Yeah,he joined the army his daughter went missing,he had to go to different schools and places" Gray did a quick recap on the story

"What happened with his daughter?" Natsu asked

"I don—"

"Gildarts daughter is me Cana!" Cana said wrapping both of her arms around Jellal and Lowkeys shoulders

"Is she drunk?" Lowkey asked with a worried look on his face "If you are don't you dare vomit on my fabulous hair" Lowkey warned her

"Tch I ain't drunk...they won't allow me to bring alcohol in school" Cana said with a sad tone

"Then what's with the bottle? Care to explain that" Gray asked

"Its water" Cana stated

"Oh really? I bet its vodka" Natsu pointed an accusing finger on Cana

"I'll throw my water if I have to" Cana said

"If you are then throw it on Gray he's not wearing a shirt anyway" Gajeel pointed at Gray

"I'd love to but I have to go now" Cana said walking away

After lunch the boys went to their separate classes

 ** _After Class_**

"Well I'm surprised none of you guys got detention" Jellal said

"Pretty weird usually one of us gets detention on the first day of school" Lowkey wondered out

"Aren't you supposed to be in detention" Gajeel looked at Natsu

"Hell no! And why'd you just aske me?!" Natsu shouted

"You're always the one who gets detention" Gray mocked

"YOU WANNA FIGHT!?" Natsu shouted

"COME AT ME THEN!" Gray taunted

The two started to fight and after their fight they all went home

 **End of the chapter**

 **Finally I'm finished**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story I'm gonna be working on the second chapter today because I want to also sorry if it's kinda crappy and stuff it's my first okay so cut me some slack**

 **Thank you so much for reading my first chapter and story well it's not yet a story since its not complete yet**

 **Also shout out to 'XxLazyGirlxX' make sure you go check her out she is gonna be releasing a new chapter or story soon so please go check her out follow her favorite her give her some love because she deserves it for being such a great friend she is the one who helped me out on signing up and stuff so please check her out(I don't mean in a pervy way)**

 **Anyways leave a review if you want to favorite this story do what ever you want**

 **STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	2. A New Student?

**Yo what is up guys, I am back! With another fanfic also sorry for the mistakes in chapter 1 I did fix the mistakes but it doesn't want to save the changes but I'll make sure that there won't be any mistake**

 ** _DISCLAMER:I_** ** _DO NOT_** ** _OWN FAIRY TAIL_**

* * *

 ** _A New Student?_**

Natsu was just sitting in class looking out the window,everybody was waiting for their teacher,Natsu was bored sure he could talk to Gray or fight with him but he was too bored to do anything,the door slammed open everybody's eyes darted to the door to see their teacher Gildarts Clive

"Students! Please settle down...I have an announcement to make" Gildarts grinned

Students started to talk

"Doesn't he seem more happy than usual?" A browned haired student asked

"He does...also what's the announcement he's gonna make?" A blue haired student also asked

"I bet he's gonna bring his wife to school" A boy student said

"Tsk there's no way he's gonna bring his wife to school" A girl student replied

"Wanna bet?" The student asked

And so all the students started to bet but none of them was right at all Gildarts could even hear their bets some were funny,some were horrifying, some were even crazy Gildarts wondered if he was gonna be alive by the end of the year the students seemed pretty crazy

"Ahemm..." Gildarts coughed "We have a new student" Gildarts finally announced

Students started to talk again

"A new student? Maaan I hope she's gonna be hot chick" A student that seemed like a playboy hoped

"Maybe it's gonna be dreamy boy" A girl student dreamed

Natsu and Gray could hear all the students hoping that the new student was a hot guy or a cute girl and all that stuff

"Their just getting their hopes up...who knows the new student might be some crazy creepy guy or something" Gray shoved his hands in his pocket

"It's only the second day of school and people are getting so hyped up about a new student...people are weird" Natsu commented

"Tsk it's like they all know each other and now their sick of each other and now their just ready to meet someone new, so their so hyped up bout a new student"Gray said

"Anyways class meet your new student"Gildarts pointed at the door and everyone went silent

A blonde haired girl with glasses walked in looking down at the floor it seemed like she was blushing "H-hi I'm L-Lucy Heartfillia...I-I hope we can all b-be f-fr-friends" the new student stuttered

"She is the new student please be nice to her make her feel welcome to this school" Gildarts said "Don't insult,bully,harass her don't even do anything bad to her" Gildarts glared at the pinked haired boy

"Oi I'm not gonna do anything to her so quit looking me"Natsu glared back

Gildarts searched for a vacant seat he looked everywhere but the only vacant seat they have was next to Natu Gildarts was worried for the girl she seemed so shy and innocent who knows what will happen if she sits next to Natsu but he had no choice the girl had to sit somewhere

Gildarts sighed "Miss Heartfillia you can sit over there next to that linked haired prick" Gildarts pointed at the vacant seat

"Oi! Who you calling a prick?! Wanna fight me" Natsu stood up and walked over to Gildarts

Gildarts smacked him at the head and said" Be nice...we have a new student"

"Tsk whatever" Natsu head back to his seat

Lucy walked over to her seat she could feel everybody staring at her she felt really uncomfortable and embarrassed the fact that everybody's eyeballs were on her it made her want to die she didn't like getting attention at all she wanted to feel as if she wasn't there at all after walking for what seemed like forever Lucy finally made it to her seat as she sat down students started to talk

"Too bad it wasn't a dreamy boy"A student frowned

"Her blonde hair is so beautiful" A girl said in awe

"She seems smart" A student commented

Lucy could just hear everybody talking about her she did appreciate the compliments but she thought that they were just complimenting her because the teacher said to be nice

"Wonder why she's wearing a jacket" Gray wondered

"Who knows" Natsu stared intently at the blonde girl

"She seems pretty smart...maybe you could cheat off her" Gray said carelessly

"Can you not see the distance between me and her...oh wait you can't because of your droopy eyes" Natsu mocked

"At least I don't have flames for brains" Gray held a fist up

"At least I HAVE a brain" Natsu stood up

"YOU CALLING ME STUPID?!" Gray" said ready to punch him

"IM CALLING YOU BRAINLESS" Natsu shouted

"Oi! No fighting in class unless you two want detention in the second day of school" Gildarts folded his arms across his chest

"Calling please head to the principals office" The speaker announced

"Ugh what now?...Ill be right back class make sure you behave yourselves"Gildarts walked out

Students started to talk to each other

 _'This is so embarrassing everyone is talking to each other and I'm here all alone I wish I knew someone here'_ Lucy thought

"Oi flame head you've been staring at that blondie for awhile" Gray said snapping Natsu from his gaze "Do you have a crush on blondie?" Gray smirked

"What no I don't" Natsu denied Grays assumption

"Yeah suuure you don't" Gray nudged him with his elbow

"I'll tell Juvia you like her" Natsu grinned mischievously

"You wouldn't dare"Gray glared at him

"Oh yes I would" Natsu smirked "What's the matter if I tell her anyway she likes you after all she reaaallly likes you heck she might be inlovee with you" Natsu grinned when he saw Gray blush

Gray didn't respond

Natsu went back to his gaze on the blonde _'She seems interesting wonder if I could be friends with her'_ Natsu wondered

In the corner of Lucy's eye she could see a pink haired boy staring at her intently she was looking down at her lap grabbing her skirt with her two hands _'W-Why the heck does he keep on s-staring at m-me a-am I weird to him or something'_ A blush formed on Lucy's cheek

"She's pretty cute" Natsu said not realizing what he just said

"Who? The blondie? So you do like her" Gray looked at his friend who was staring at the blonde

"What?" Natsu looked over to Gray with a puzzled look on his face

"You said that the blondie over there is 'pretty cute'" Gray raised a brow

"I did?" Natsu asked confused "I mean she is cute but I didn't know I said that" Natsu looked at Gray

"Why won't you ask her out?" Gray asked bluntly

"I just wanna be friends with her but I would ask her out but she's new why would I ask out a stranger?" Natsu asked

"I bet you want to be more than friends with her besides who cares if you just ask her out not knowing anything about her except her name" Gray said

"You sure are an Idiot I can't believe Juvia likes you honestly why are you even one of the popular guys in school when you're clearly an idiot" Natsu sighed

"You're one to talk!" Gray said somewhat loudly

And so the two argued back and forth but eventually stopped when Gildarts came back

 _*Lunch Time*_

Lucy got out of class and wandered around _'I haven't even seen Levy or any of my friends what the heck am I supposed to do'_ Lucy snapped out of her thoughts when she bumped someone she was ready to hit the floor but she never did she opened her eyes to see a pink haired boy holding her "EEEP!" Lucy squeaked out a blush covering her whole face

"Hey you okay?" The pink haired boy asked "Oh sorry" he let go of the girl gently "Name's Natsu Dragneel" he introduced himself

"I...I...ummmm" Lucy looked down with her whole face red _'C'mon just talk properly'_ Lucy thought

"You're shy aren't you?" Natsu asked

Lucy felt someone grab her by the chin and lift her head up "H-huh" Lucy was looking at Natsu directly at his face

"You're pretty cute you know" Natsu said not realizing what he just said once again

 _'W-WHAT I-IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING D-DID HE JUST C-CALL ME C-C-CUTE!? I-I MUST BE DREAMING OR SOMETHING'_ Lucy thought her blush turned into a deeper red

"Oh haha sorry am I making you blush too much" Natsu scratched the back of his head

 _'M-Maybe I s-should ask him where the cafeteria'_ Lucy thought,Lucy opened her mouth "ImsosorrytobotheryoubutIwasjustwonderingwherethecafeteriawas" Lucy said in one breath

"T-That was quick" Natsu said in surprise "You can just follow me to the cafeteria" Natsu said

Lucy slowly nodded as Natsu started to lead her to the cafeteria and she followed

 _*In the Cafeteria*_

As Lucy walked in the cafeteria she looked around to look for a group of girls sitting down ' _Hmmm where could they be...AHAH'_ Lucy ran over to a table where there were a group of girls sitting down

"She has friends at this school?" Natsu asked no one and walked to his usual table

Lcuy panted "Hey...guys" She said out of breath

Everybody heard a familiar voice and turned to see who was that "LUCY" Everyone said in unison "What are you doing here" A short girl asked "I transferred here remember I told you guys I was gonna transfer to another school" Lucy reminded

"Well you didn't tell us you were transferring here" A brunette said

"Sorry" Lucy smiled apologetically

"It's okay you don't need to apologize but you really surprised us" A white haired girl said with a sweet smile

"Mira is right" A scarlet haired girl agreed

"How can you guys fit in one table?! And how is there still space?!" Lucy said in shock rsalizing on how many they were in one table

"I mean it's a pretty big table" Cana said

"Doesn't seem like it is" Lucy said

"Also what's with the jacket Lucy?" Levy asked

"She's still the same Lucy" Erza sighed

"Juvia misses Gray~Sama" Juvia sobbed

"Oh don't cry Juvia I'm sure you'll see him soon" Mira said while caressing her back

"Speaking of Gray there he is right now" Cana pointed at the door

"GRAY~SAMA!" Juvia ran and tackled him into a hug

"Oh I think I saw him in my class never thought he'd this 'Gray-sama' guy looked like that" Lucy said "I always thought he would have light blue hair and an accent" Lucy wondered out loud

"Seems like you're thinking of Grays rival Lyon" Levy pointed at a table where this 'Lyon' guy was sitting at

"What a wild guess" Erza said surprised by how accurate her guess was

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" A bull cut, white haired girl said (did that make any sense at all?)

"Oh hey Lissana" Cana greeted

"Do you remember her Lucy?" Erza asked

"Hmmmm yeah I do you're Lissana Mira's sister" Lucy smiled

"And you're Lucy right?" Lissana smiled back

All of them had lunch and chatted after the bell rang they all went to their separate classes

 _*After Class*_

"Man classes were extra boring today" Gray whined

"Doesn't seem like Salamander was bored just look how hyped he is" Gajeel said tiredly

"Yeah what's with that you usually seem tired after classes" Lowkey wondered

"Who knows he probably drank coffee or something" Gray sighed "Maybe he was staring at blondie again" Gray smirkedk

"A blondie" Jellal asked

"Can I meet her?" Lowkey asked excitedly

"Natsu clearly laid eyes on her first therefore this blondie is his" Jellal stated "May I ask what is her name?" He asked

"Oh I think her name was Lindsey? I dunno I don't remember" Natsu covered his mouth with his scarf

"You don't remember her name?! Man you've got to be kidding me" Gageel face palmed

"Ah there you are... please bring Miss Heartfillia to the principlas office" Freed from the student council requested

"Uhhh sure" Natsu followed Freed to a classroom

"Miss Heartfillia this is Natus Dragneel he will be bringing you to the principal" Freed announced

"W-What c-can't you just b-bring me?" Lucy asked with a blush in her cheeks

"I have a meeting in 5 minutes but if you'd like I can re—" he got cut off

"Just let me bring her"Natsu cut Freed off

Natsu walked over to the blonde and grabbed her by the hand "Let's go blondie" he dragged her out of the room

"H-Hey c-cab you l-let go of me" Lucy struggled he was holding her hand kind of tight but his hand was so warm the way he held her hand just made her heart race

Natsu didn't let go of her hand he just loosen his grip and walked slower

"P-Please let go" Lucy pleaded even though she actually just wanted him to hold her hand forever and never let go

"You might get lost" Natsu stopped and turned around to look at the blonde

"N-No I won't" Lucy said looking away "EEP!" Lucy squeaked out the moment Natsu pulled her closer to him

"You blush a lot" Natsu said while placing his free hand on her forehead Lucy shivered at his touch "You seem hot,Are you sick? You're probably just hot from blushing" Natsu said

"u-ummm...I...mmm" Lucy looked away

"Hmm? What's the matter lost your voice or something? You were talking a while ago" Natsu said letting go of her hand

 _'Nooo why'd he let go of my hand it felt so warm...WHA-WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING'_ Lucy thought

"Let's just go to the principal now" Natsu said grabbing her hand once again

"You look cute with your glasses but I bet your cuter without it" Natsu complimented while walking

"mmm..no I'm not" Lucy mumbled quietly

They made it to the Principals office and Natsu waited for her to be done on whatever she had to do after she was done he brought her to the school gate

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **Thank you guys for reading my fanfic once again I hope you enjoyed it also sorry for the late upload I guess I was supposed to post it on Friday but I got distracted so sorry I'll be sure to be on schedule next time so that means I will be updating every single Friday if I can**

 **Make sure you Favorite,Review, do whatever you want to do**

 **ANYWAYS stay tuned for the next chapter**

 **Also sorry if their is mistakes I didn't have the time to read the whoe thing also sorry if the fanfic is short I'll make sure to make the next chapter better and longer**

 **Also go checkout XxLazyGirlxX just because she's an awesome human being**

✌️ **PEACE!✌️**


	3. Can we be Friends?

**Hey guys it's me! How's it going? You doing fine? I'm not doing fine at all I'm pretty stressed but forget that just read and enjoy the fanfic!**

 ** _DISCLAIMER:I_** ** _DO NOT_** ** _OWN FAIRYTAIL_**

 **Can we be friends?**

Lucy was walking along the hallway towards her locker once she made it there she heard someone call out her name

"LUCCYYY!" A familiar voice shouted

Before Lucy could turn to see the person who called her she got tackled into a hug "KYAA!" Lucy shouted as she fell down

"Lucyyyyy I'm so glad you decided to transfer here" Levy said squeezing her into a tighter hug,Lucy could barely breathe

"L-Levy...y-you're...ki-killing me" Lucy managed to choke out

Lucy's tiny friend quickly let go of her and apologized "Sorry" Levy got up and helped Lucy stand up

"It's...okay" Lucy panted out out of breath from the 'death hug' that Levy gave her

"I guess someone small like me can be strong" Levy said surprised

"Any one can be strong no matter what size they are" Lucy smiled

"Yeah! You're right!" Levy cheerfully agreed

Lucy opened her locker and grabbed a book

"Soooo.." Levy started "Who's you're home room teacher?" Levy asked curiously

"My home room Teacher? I think his name is Gildarts Clive" Lucy said unsure about her answer

"The Gildarts Clive? I heard he was a pretty strict teacher he's also Cana's father" Levy said

"Cana's father?! You mean her long lost father?! That's him?! No way..." Lucy said not realizing how loud she was lots of people were staring at her but she was to surprised to notice any of the eyeballs that was staring at her

Levy giggled at how Lucy was so surprised "I was just surprised as you...it's pretty shocking" Levy said while adjusting Lucy's glasses "Hellooooo earth to Lucy" Levy said while poking her best friend at her cheek

"What? Where? When? How?" Lucy snapped out of her thoughts "Sorry I was just thinking of stuff haha" Lucy laughed Confusedly (is that a even a word?)

"What? When? Where? How? Sorry Lucy buuut I can't answer all of those questions" Levy laughed nervously

"You don't need to answer those questions" Lucy smiled

"You're smiling a lot,did something happen? You're so happy"Levy questioned her blonde friend

"I dunno why I'm so happy,I can't stop happy,maybe it's because I'm gone from my old school" Lucy said "I really like it here" Lucy smiled once again

"Do you not like Saber High?" Levy asked

Lucy sighed "I hate Saber High there are so many jerks there but there is one person who is the most annoying person he's such a stupid jerk I'm glad I decided to transfer to another school" Lucy replied

"Geez what happened did they bully you or something?" Levy asked with a concern look on her face

"Some boys bullied me but it was nothing I didn't really care but there is one thing a group of boys did to me and it was horrible but the their leader was the one who did the most...I'd rather not talk about it" Lucy seemed frustrated

"It's okay you don't need to tell me I understand...but if you want to tell me about it then just tell me I'd be glad to listen" Levy smiled innocently

 ** _The bell rang_**

"Well I should get going now see you later" Lucy waved goodbye

"See ya!" Levy said

While Lucy was making her way to her class she could hear some people talking behind her

"So what do you think about the blondie,eh?" A boy asked

"Shut it Gray"

'Gray? Isn't that the name of Juvia's crush?' Lucy asked herself

"Oh c'mon Natsu tell me" Gray begged him to tell him

"Why the hell does it matter so much?" Natsu asked

"I dunno" Gray said "Just curious"

"That's not a damn good reason dammit" Natsu hissed

Gray didn't respond

Natsu looked infront of him and he saw a blonde Natsu walked up next to the blonde

"Hey there!" Natsu grinned

"KYA" Lucy jumped back when Natsu suddenly just popped up

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you" Natsu laughed

"Hitting on chicks eh? Well I leave you two" Gray said before walking ahead of them

"Stupid damn idiot I'll tell Juvia his secret" Natsu mumbled

"Huh? Juvia?" Lucy had a puzzled look on her face

"Do you know Juvia?" Natsu looked at Lucy

"I-I ummmm she's a...friend...of mine" Lucy said looking away

"You already have friends here? Well you sure can make friends quick" Natsu grinned

They made it to class and took there seat,class was boring as always it felt like time never moved for even a second,at last the bell rang and Natsu quickly jumped out of his chair and got the hell outta there,he made his way to the cafeteria

 ** _In the Cafeteria_**

Natsu looked around the whole cafeteria but he didn't see his friends anywhere

''Where the hell are those guys' Natsu thought

Natsu got his phone out of his pocket and tapped the group chat that was named 'The Cool boys' Loke was the who named the GC and the others thought it was really la,e but they couldn't think of any other name so they just stuck with the lame name,Natsu started to type

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS!" Natsu typed in "and send" Natsu tapped the send button and put his phone back in his pocket "Damn idiots leaving me alone" Natsu grumbled once again he looked around wondering what to do then he saw a certain girl sitting and without a second thought he ran over there

"Hey there Lis!" Natsu said making his presence known "Mind if I take a sit?" Natsu asked

"Oh sure thing" Lisanna said moving a little to give some space for his childhood friend,Natsu gladly sat down next to Lisanna

"Aren't you supposed to be with the boys?" Erza asked raising a brow

"I dunno where are they" Natsu said wrapping an arm around Lisanna's shoulder well he thought it was Lisanna everyone gave him a horrified look "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Natsu asked

"Uhhh Natsu" Lisanna said tapping his shoulder

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Everybody screamed

"No need to shout!" Natsu said covering one ear with his free hand "You're gonna make my ears bleed" Natsu said then he realized that his arm wasn't wrapped around Lisanna's shoulder,he looked to his left side to see a blonde looking down,Natsu quickly grabbed the girls chin to see who she was "Oh hey blondie!" Natsu smiled

"T-too...c-close!" Lucy squirmed

"Oh sorry" Natsu said letting go of the girls chin

"You know her?" Mira asked sweetly

"Kinda...she's from my class and she just happen to ran into me last time and she asked me where the cafeteria was" Natsu explained

"Oh I see well Lucy this is Natsu,Natsu this is Lucy" Mira said introducing the two properly

"Lucy? That's a cute name for a cute girl" Natsu grinned and at the same time Lucy blushed

"Somebody looovess Lucy" Cana snickered

"Oi! I just said she was cute" Natsu said

"Uhh maybe you should remove your arm from Lucy" Levy said pointing at Natsu's arm that was still wrapped around Lucy

"Oh" Natsu said realizing that his arm was still on Lucy, he slowly removed his arm,Natsu's phone rang and he quickly got out his phone

"We're here in the Cafeteria,Where the hell are YOU!" Gray replied to Natsu's text

"Well gotta go" Natsu got up and went to go look for his friends

The girls continued to eat and talk,once they were done with Lunch the bell rang

"Just in time" Cana said

"Juvia needs to find Gray~Sama!" Juvia said before rushing out of the cafeteria

"Well I should get going now" Erza said standing up

Everybody went to their classes

 ** _After class_**

Natsu got out of class,he didn't even bother to go home with his friends he wanted to talk to Lucy so he went out to go look for the blonde "How could I not find Lucy seriously she's in my class dammit Natsu you ignorant idiot" Natsu groaned then he had an idea "Lucy seems smart maybe she's at the library but then how would she know where is it...Oh right Levy is one of Lucy's friends so then Levy would show her where the library is!" Natsu said to himself and he quickly dashed in the School Library

"I made it" Natsu panted out he slowly opened the door "What if she's not here" Natsu hesitated to go in "No time for hesitation" Natsu said walking in,he looked for a blonde and surprisingly he did he walked towards the blonde and took a sit next to the blondie that was reading a book,the blonde looked over to see who it was and she instantly blushed

 _'WHAT THE!? What's he doing here_ ' Lucy panicked for some reason,Lucy gulped and open her mouth but she quickly closed her mouth "D-Do I call him by his first name or last name mmmm I'm not sure...ugh...well I guess I should call him by his last name I should be respectful to him I don't wanna be rude he does seem popular and he seems like a person you don't wanna mess with" Lucy mumbled to herself,once again she opened her mouth "W-What brings you here D-Dragneel?" Lucy asked

' _She remembers my last name!? Heck I don't even know her last name'_ Natsu thought "Well I came her to look for you" Natsu explained

"M-me w-why?" Lucy asked embarrassed

"Dunno I just wanted to see you...I needed to see you" Natsu said looking at her intensely "I wanna be friends with you!" Natsu cheerfully stated

"W-Why would you want to be f-friends...with s-someone like me?" Lucy asked

"Well you seem interesting...you're different from other people...you're unique!" Natsu said giving her a big grin

Lucy looked at him and smiled back "I-If you want to be f-friends then I-I'm okay w-with it" Lucy said looking away

"Great! Since we're friends can I call you Luce?" Natsu excitedly asked

"L-Luce?" Lucy asked

"Yeah! Luce...it's a new nickname for you" Natsu smiled

' _H-He gave me a...nickname a boy actually gave a nickname'_ Lucy thought "O-okay" Lucy said giving Natsu permission to call her 'Luce'

"YOSH!" Natsu shouted fist bumping the air

"Sshhhh be quiet" The girl at the desk quietly said

"Oh sorry" Natsu apologized "Yosh" Natsu said quietly and Lucy giggled

 **End of chapter**

 **I'm so so so sorry for the late upload I wasn't able to finish the fanfic on Friday I was soo stressed and upset about something and I'm also busy with school and stuff so I might change my schedule,I'm still thinking about it also sorry for the short chapter I'll try to make the fourth chapter as long as possible hehe**

 **Im thinking to make a new fanfic but I'm not sure what the new fanfic is gonna be about so leave a review,tell me you're ideas and I will read every single review you guys will leave**

 **I wanna thank you guys so much for the following and favoriting my story I know I don't have that much but every single follow and favorite is special to me**

 **✌️PEACE✌️**


End file.
